turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Robert Quinn
I was just struck by the rather upsetting realization that a genocidally racist political party was far more tolerant of linguistic diversity than the majority of our countrymen. Turtle Fan 23:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I suspect the next step would have been "Ok little g------r brothers, time to learn English so you can do our n----r work. " That's just a guess, though. The Freedom Party really didn't seem spend much time delineating race the way Hitler did. TR 23:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I often had the same thought. And Hip thought that with some regularity as well. Not that it ever led to any character growth; the genesis of everything that's wrong, or not right, with HW really can be clearly seen in the downward spiral of SA. ::But yes, there's no real interest in a racial hierarchy for Featherston as there was for Hitler. Though even Hitler knew how to get the bad on his side against the worse: he abused Slavic subjects when he could, but he was perfectly willing and able to cooperate with them when he had to, as with the Slovaks and the Croats in particular. Turtle Fan 00:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Terrorist / War Criminal Two points: 1) A terrorist (or potential one after GW2) yes, but war criminal? He was released and return after the war after presumably being questioned the way Dover was. This suggests he didn't commit any "crimes against humanity". Remember, he served as a soldier, not as a party guard. :I don't remember whether I put him in war criminals, and I don't feel like digging through the history, but if I did I would have thought at the time that his war crime was having the intent to use deadly force against the US Army when there was no state of war between his country (not that he had one any longer) and the US, and when he was not under arms any longer. However, as you say, the fact that there was no war makes it hard to call him a war criminal, especially since his actions are covered under Terrorist. Turtle Fan 01:28, November 25, 2010 (UTC) 2) Here is another party organizer. Any further thoughts on what to call the category? ML4E 00:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :If we get serious about this category, I think our definition will end up a bit fuzzy. Therefore, I really do think we need a title with some elasticity in it, such as "Political Operatives" or "Party Agents." We could specifically exclude actual office-holders, as well as secret police and such. Turtle Fan 01:28, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::After mulling it over, I think "Political Party Agents" might work best. I agree office-holders should not be included but also think people like Abigail Kawananakoa should be kept in "Politicians". While not elected to office, her role in the Republican Party seems more political than employee. ML4E 20:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Further to the issue. We had Quinn cated as a terrorist which Jonathan removed with the comment "He doesn't seem to have been a terrorist." Fair enough for what is in the article and speculation on his intentions after GW2 but what of his activities for the Party in the interwar period? He organized strong-arm action against the Rad. Lib. landowners including running gunfights. (See Hipolito Rodriguez article para. 3 for more details.) Would that be considered "Terrorist" action? Also, any more thoughts on "Political Party Agents"? They are lower level that Category:Political Bosses so that wouldn't fit but would include operatives for said Bosses. Maybe someone like Peggy Druce too. Thoughts? ML4E (talk) 19:50, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'm rather ok with calling him a terrorist, since his actions were pretty obviously designed to cow the Rad Libs into submission through fear. :If we can come up with a good working definition for political agents, I think it's a worthwhile category. TR (talk) 20:33, February 15, 2018 (UTC)